Rayman Vs Spyro DEATHBATTLE
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Through the years, there have been some gaming mascots that have stuck around for generations. Mario, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Pac-Man... The icons of gaming have endured, and then there are some who haven't had quite as much representation or have been... more or less, replaced! Like Spyro, the purple dragon, and Rayman, the limbless hero. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, arm


Through the years, there have been some gaming mascots that have stuck around for generations. Mario, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Pac-Man... The icons of gaming have endured, and then there are some who haven't had quite as much representation or have been... more or less, replaced! Like Spyro, the purple dragon, and Rayman, the limbless hero. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

Hailing from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever travelled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy - and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally.

-There are at least three different timelines for Spyro, but I'm going to use the feats from all three 0f them. As, I think they're all the same Spyro reincarnated anyway, since that's what the prophecy says, and Skylands was made at the end of Dawn of the Dragon.

Not like he needs any more power, he's the chosen one, he's got a bunch of awesome dragon and elemental powers! As a purple dragon, Spyro was not limited to just his fire breath, he overtime mastered the arts of elemental combat. Spyro learned all ways, to control his fire breath fire and focus it into huge blasts, along with it being able to shoot in three balls at once, and give him a temporary fire shield. His fire is said to be so hot that it lights up the night sky by itself- which would mean that Spyro is capable of making miniature stars, and cause a miniature supernovas- or more unbelievably he can summon flaming meteors from thin air, and use them as both projectiles and barriers- this is all seen with his flames being as hot as atomic fire, which is hotter than the surface of the sun.

He also got pretty good at using his head, like, the fun way, not-not the brainy stuff, you do not want to be on the other end of his charge attack- he once broke through a 2ft wall of traptanium (which is supposed to have a stronger structure than diamond), meaning he hit it with 93 megatons of force (nearly twice the force from the Tsar)- he actually moves so fast his horns ignite the air itself, meaning he must be moving over 25,000 mph to ignite the hydrogen in the air.

He's also shown to use electric breath to stun enemies and toss them through the air, he can also use this to create electrical orbs, shields and tornado of lightening that can make mincemeat of his opponents. He's also learnt to freeze foes solid and fire ice shards, and able to use earth breath to split rocks and...roll up into a ball, and he has shown to manipulate the earth and metal itself- like Magneto from the X-men. He has also learnt wind and water breath, but he does not use these as much in combat, but more for weakening and distracting enemies He also learnt a new ability through his flight, where he dive-bombs into the earth to create a small earthquake. Spyro also honed his physical and chi combat, martial arts training from ninja masters, like Stealth-Elf, and the martial art of Dragon Kata. Speaking of which, Spyro learned how briefly slow down time to improve his reactions- as well as learning a variety of magic spells, which allow him to teleport, grant invincibility, telekinesis, and even banish enemies, into another realm.

Oh, damn! But all of this led to Spyro learning the ultimate magical source: Aether! Purple dragons like Spyro can use a mysterious energy, which is essentially the spiritual life force of the universe, and which connects the elements together. Aether is an extremely powerful magical element which binds the fates of the living, dead and all magic. With Aether, Spyro pulls from all the elements to create energy which, has power comparable to that of the total energy in a galaxy.

The total energy output of our galaxy I just over 4 octodecillion joules of energy, that's a 4, followed by 58 zeroes. Just imagine if that beam was released at once, through Spyro's super breath! No, wait, you don't need to! We've seen what it's like when he killed the Ape King! Of course, Spyro's Aether powers have other uses, as well, such as curing his fellow dragon Cynder of Malefor's corruption.

But Aether is dependent on a balance between light and dark. Should a purple dragon fall prey to their own anger and hatred, they risk being consumed by Dark Aether, or Nether. Transforming into a blackened, rage-filled form. Spyro's a really nice guy, but as Dark Spyro, he lets loose! He's stronger, faster and way more violent! Unfortunately, when Spyro is consumed by Dark Aether, he cannot return to his old self on his own, but with friends like his fellow Skylanders at his side, he's always found his way back.

With all these powers at his claw tips, Spyro is a force to be reckoned with. He's insanely fast, he outraced the super-chargers, which can go 10x the speed of light (so he was flying at 6.7 billion mph). He's pushed massive traptanium boulders several times his size (which estimated to weigh over 25 tons), and he's pretty tough, claiming his scales are impenetrable.

Bold claim, but let's look at the facts. Spyro once was absorbed into a black-hole that threatened to consume the skylands (which means he survived entering the event horizon of black-hole), which he then was trapped in, and using only his fire breath- destroyed the black hole from the inside, and survived the resulting explosion. A black hole, is a singularity, created when a massive star collapses in on itself, so whatever is pulled inside, is crushed, pulled apart and then disintegrated and absorbed into the black-holes mass. By taking the fact, that destroying a black hole from the inside is a literal impossibility, as the energy would simply be absorbed. We use a multiply the recommended method of how much energy would take to de-stabilize a black hole, and add the fact this was occurring from the inside, Spyro's full power fire breath yield with a force of 5 quindecillion joules of energy, that is enough to obliterate 1/10th of the milky way galaxy.

After getting all these powers, protecting the skylands, and defeating Kaos himself, Spyro tapped into Aether one last time, to literally pull the Core of Light back together! The forces of evil better beware, this young dragon is one you don't want to start a fight with.

'_All Fired Up'_

Glade of Dreams, created by the spirits of the World, created by Polokus who dreamed, and created everything in it from his dreams, both good and evil. Soon the nightmares began to outgrow the dreams and threatened to plunge the Glade into eternal darkness. In response, through the use of the sacred moonbeams, Betilla the Fairy in the Primordial Forest, designed a creation, a hero to protect the Glade of Dreams from Dark forces of the nightmares. Unfortunately, the nymphs who created this hero, who dropped a sack of Lums when they were distracted by some "zombie chickens" on the way to perform the ritual, resulting in an incomplete, limbless form- but this did not stop this brave new hero from stepping forth to protect his home- and his name was Rayman.

So not exactly the hero they were hoping for, but while he may be a little crazy at times, his physical abilities and what he's done for the glade for these many years, certainly make up for it. He's got parkour skills like nobody's business. He's got superhuman strength, and can take a big hit and just keep on going, like an Energizer bunny of pain!

Rayman can glide with his in mid-air (by turning into a helicopter blade), slide incredible distances, swim underwater for an unlimited time, change size, run up walls and use sprint to boost his speed. He's also tapped into the Lums, magical creatures that grant the Glade its magical abilities, to enhance his battle techniques. He's got his spinning punch and super kick, but his all-time most powerful move is the Super Punch.

He can even give this move a boost for the Power Fist technique, though this can only be given to him by a wizard. Still, these brutal moves proved incredibly useful for defeating the hordes of nightmares, and rescuing the nymphs and other Lums. But while Rayman's natural abilities were enough to save them, his future battles with the forces of darkness would require more power than before.

Rayman isn't really dumb, he just lacks communication skills, and he actually shows many symptoms of autism. Some people with autism, known as savants, are extraordinarily gifted in particular skill sets, and I think that describes Rayman perfectly. While he may not know how to hold a conversation, he is a superb athlete and puzzle solver. Like Murfy, his fairy guardian who's basically the caretaker to a god. Lucky bastard. Murfy's magical prowess is quite impressive, he's very protective of Rayman and will often step in when Crash is in trouble, but not always. Thanks to Murfy and his own amazing abilities, Rayman has performed some incredible feats while stopping the Nightmare's plans time and time again.

He's strong enough to lift his best friend over his head. Especially, since he is at least three as big as Rayman, that would mean Rayman's strength is similar to the world's best power lifter. His Charged Attack can generate enough force to launch a small ship (which by its size, we can estimate to be around 500 kg), out of orbit, and launch it to a constellation, where on impact it shook the whole constellation. Comparing the energy output to the needed energy to do so, this would mean Rayman's full powered punch hits with over 41 septillion joules of energy.

He's also fast enough to outrun laser beams from the Rabbid's ship, which can move at the speed of light, but Rayman really shines when it comes to durability, just look at how well he holds up after being crushed by a gigantic wall, or jumping off magma. Rayman has endured an explosion enough to destroy an island, which, given their size, could potentially level a city the size of New York, and with the help of Murfy, he even survived a crash landing from outer space. He was likely falling at 17,500 miles per hour, similar to a space shuttle's typical re-entry, which means the force of his collision would be equivalent to more than 19 megatons of force.

But, Rayman isn't perfect, but with his amazing abilities, and a little bit of Lums, he's saved the Glade of Dreams many times over.

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all- it's time for a Death Battle

Rayman is seen running up a wall as he smashes through a horde of rock golems before bouncing and hitting the head on the last wizard before cheering in the air, before crashing down face first on the ground as Spyro flies in as he wonders what Rayman was doing.

Rayman: Weird... Uh, what are you doing?

Just then, a Lum comes out and flies to Rayman. Rayman seems surprised, but then grabs the Lum. Not even a second later, Rayman claps his hands on the Lum, collecting him. Rayman laughs, while Spyro looks on in horror- thinking he killed the Lum.

Spyro: No!

Enraged, Spyro then flies to Rayman, the latter preparing a fighting stance. The PlayStation mascots then collide head-on, prepared for battle.

FIGHT!

Spyro makes the first attack by trying to slash at Rayman who has managed to dodge both slashes and a tail whip before performing a super punch as he sends the Purple Dragon flying back.

Spyro: Alright...

Rayman does his victory dance while Spyro flies up in the air.

Spyro: You asked for it!

Spyro then unleashes his Fire Breath on the thingamajick as he shrieks and braces himself before Murfy appears to shield Rayman from the Fire Breath before disappearing. Rayman then runs up a mountain and jumps as he prepares to punch Spyro out of the air but the Purple Dragon makes a fiery explosion that sends the thing crashing towards the ground as he lands on his back before getting back up just as Spyro fires multiple fireballs at Rayman while he is running away from them. As Rayman was running, he then notices a flying punch wizard and runs towards it.

Rayman jumps into the Wizard and gains his ability of the flying punch, Rayman points his flying punch attack towards Spyro and shoots out a series of flying punches at Spyro, the dragon dodges the punches and it ends up destroying a mountain.

Spyro: Wait a sec, was that a flying punching glove?

Rayman shoots more flying punches at Spyro, who keeps dodging them all as he fires both his Fireballs and Electricity Breath. Each shot of flying punches pushes Rayman to the edge of the cliff, Spyro used his Ice Breath to freeze the Rayman, and then Spyro covers himself in an armoured Boulder and charges towards the frozen hero and knocking him off the edge.

Spyro: Woohoo! Strrrrike!

Suddenly, Rayman flies up with his gliding hair.

Spyro: What is up with your body?

Rayman then processes to run towards Spyro as he got behind him as he lands a few hits on the dragon before kicking Spyro in the face and sending him back but then Spyro taps into the Dark Aether and transforms into Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro: I'm done with this!

Both of them then process to charge into each other as Dark Spyro was faster destroys the area around Rayman, sending the hero falling towards the ocean as he smirks before relaxing as he fell but Dark Spyro got below Rayman as he fires the Dark Aether Breath from below the Bandicoot but then Murfy reappears to try and protect Rayman by firing a beam to stop Dark Spyro's attack but it was in vain as the beam disintegrated both Murfy and Rayman. With the deed done, Dark Spyro flies back to the cliff and looks behind him.

Dark Spyro: Nobody, messes with me pal!

Dark Spyro then flies off.

KO!

I think Polokus is going to pull a new Rayman from his dreams.

Spyro had plenty of obvious advantages. His speedy flight let him control the pace of the battle, and his elemental arsenal gave him a much wider variety of attacks than Rayman had ever seen in a one-on-one fight. Even with his extraordinary puzzle-solving skills, Rayman was simply overwhelmed, but surprisingly, this wasn't nearly as one-sided as it looked on paper. With the strength to send air ships into constellations and shake them, Crash was actually stronger than Spyro, and both of them had survived enormous impacts.

To be fair, I did have to estimate Spyro's durability and strength against destroying that black hole. However, both of them had shown durability which far exceeded much of their attack capability. So even with his tricks, Rayman really didn't have a good way to hurt Spyro very much, but the funny thing is, Spyro didn't have many attacks that could firmly hurt Rayman, either. They were both just too tough.

Well, until Spyro used the Aether Breath, which could literally break matter apart at an atomic level. Not even Murfy could save Rayman from a beam that intense. I guess Rayman just couldn't punch this one.

The winner is Spyro the Dragon.


End file.
